All Because of You
by xxAkikuxx
Summary: AU 17 years ago, she left him. It was after she was gone that he realized something. He loved her. Now she's back and there's only one problem. His daughter. Sequel to Burn.


17 long years had passed. 17 long years since she had left the Xiaolin world. Many things had changed, and we now find ourselves following the story of a girl by the name of Alexa Young…The daughter of the Prince of Darkness- Chase Young.

_Setting: 17 years in the future. Chase Young's citadel. Mid-afternoon._

Bright green eyes lazily blinked as Alexa Young entered the kitchen. Sighing, the 15 year old girl took a look at the list of chores held onto the fridge with a magnet. Brushing her long black hair behind her ears, she set her book bag down into a corner and prepared to get to work.

It was tough being 15- a sophomore in high school. It was even tougher to have Chase Young for a dad. She had one true friend- a girl named Paige. Every day she got up at four-thirty just to be at school by seven.

Her father never taught her how to fight- but it was in her blood. She got picked on a lot.

She did all of her kitchen chores before walking into the laundry room. In between the washer and drier was a small space of wall-about three feet wide. If you could fit your hand in the half inch space between the molding and the floor, you could lift the strip of wall up, and viola! A secret passage leading outside. She found it a couple of years ago, and kept the secret well hidden from her father.

Taking a basket of clean clothes to be folded, Alexa turned around in the doorway. She took no more than two steps before hearing the wall open and slam shut. Nearly dropping her basket, Alexa slowly turned around.

Standing between the two machines was a girl who looked to be slightly older than herself. She was wearing a tight gray zip-up sweater with a black shirt poking out from underneath. Dark blue cargo pants and black Pumas completed her outfit. Her dark brown hair was up high in a ponytail. No hair was in her face, leaving her gray eyes for all to see. She grinned and blushed a little. A ring adorned her right thumb.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Alexa…" Came the wary reply.

The girl shook her head. "No, no, sweetie. I didn't ask for your name; I asked for you identity."

Alexa frowned. "I am the person standing in between you and the exit." She stated, setting down her laundry basket. "Who are you?"

"I am…but a no one. Only a tool returning to its master." She responded with a smile and a nostalgic look in her eye.

Alexa continued to frown. "Well I have no idea why you're here, so I suggest you leave before I make you."

The girl laughed and grabbed a second laundry basket.

"Okay honey. Here- I'll help you with this laundry."

Pushing past Alexa, the girl whistled over to the supply closet.

Alexa stared curiously at this girl. How did she know to fold clothes in the supply closet? Who was she?

Slowly following her into the closet, Alexa watched as she happily folded clothes.

"Sweetie, I'll take care of this- you can do something else if you want."

Now Alexa was really confused.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"A friend of Chase Young." She answered.

"My dad?" Alexa asked.

The girl dropped her laundry. She stared at Alexa with wide eyes and an open mouth. "You're Chase's daughter??" She asked- bewildered.

Alexa nodded.

"Does this mean Chase has a wife?"

"…No…"Alexa responded cautiously. "I don't know what happened to my mom. Dad says she abandoned me 15 years ago when I was born. I don't know if it's the truth, and I really don't care." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry honey." The girl sympathized.

"Whatever. If you're here for my dad, he'll be back in an hour or so."

The girl smiled again.

"Alright- I can wait. Until then, I'll help you with your chores."

Alexa stared at her as she finished folding the laundry.

There was something very peculiar going on here, indeed.

An hour later, Alexa's chores were finished, and the two girls were sitting in Chase's makeshift "family room" in a very uncomfortable silence.

Chase entered the room with a tired look on his face, and seemed to only notice his daughter sitting there.

"If you've finished all of your chores and homework, you're free for the night and weekend. I don't have the energy to deal with you." He grunted.

Alexa frowned. "Dad, you have a visitor." She said in a 'duh' fashion.

He raised an eyebrow. The girl stood up wearing a smirk on her face, and crossed her arms.

Chase's eyes widened as he stared at her-dumbfounded.

"Some welcome back party this is." She laughed.

He continued to stare at her-amazed by what he was seeing.

"This is not a dream." He murmured. "Right?"

"You're not dreaming." She confirmed. "I'm back."

Alexa stared at her father and their guest in confusion.

"Back?" Chase asked. "You've returned to be with me…for good?"

She smiled. "Of course. I'm all yours."

Amazed, Chase wrapped his arms around this girl and swept her up into a giant hug.

This girl, who he hated immensely with every fiber of his being.

This girl, who he had embraced maybe two or three times in their entire lifetime together.

This girl, who he had broken apart.

This girl, who allowed him to put her back together.

This girl, who saved him so many times- even from himself.

This girl, who he hurt, who he hated, who he tortured, who he _loved_.

She was back.

She was his.

She was _happy_.

She was the only one he could stand- could love.

"KJ…" He breathed into her ear.

She smiled and hugged him tighter.

"That's me."


End file.
